Sierra Time Rally
The Sierra Time Rally is a special event accessible in Gran Turismo 6. It was first introduced in the Update 1.12 released on September 16, 2014. The event takes place at Circuito de la Sierra, a long custom-track made by Polyphony Digital which was also included in the Update 1.12. Description The Sierra Time Rally is a special event held over the full 27km length of the Circuito de la Sierra, a custom long-distance course. Drivers will compete to earn points by passing as many checkpoints as they can until the course is completed or time runs out. As players progresses into their initial attempts to finish the circuit for the first time, each section will be unlocked as a special stages which can be practiced in Practice Mode. When one full lap is completed, the entire Circuito de la Sierra will become available in Arcade Mode, and can also be used in Free Runs, and in the Open Lobby. Gameplay A Time Rally is defined as "a special event in which players try to complete a lap of a given track within a time limit, which is extended each time a checkpoint is passed". The score will increase as the player progresses into the race. Overtaking an opponent car during the race increases the Combo Level by 0.1 times, increasing the score multiplier. (Overtaking 10 cars increases it by 1) The combo will be lost if the player hits an opponent car or a track barrier too hard, straying off track for prolonged time, or stopping their car mid-race. Avoiding those will result in a Perfect bonus score at the end of the race. The cars provided for this event are equipped with a nitro kit, which can boost engine output for a short amount of time. It is assigned to the Square button by default, but it can be changed in the "Option" menu. The kit is provided with a limited supply of nitrous, and thus must be wisely in order to maximize the score. Challenges Challenge 1: A demanding challenge in a custom compact car! This is the first challenge puts you behind the wheel of the Abarth 500 '09. While not the most powerful car in the world, this agile compact is easy to control, making it ideal for beginners. * Target Score: 1,000,000 (gold), 800,000 (silver), 600,000 (bronze) * Rewards: 280,000 Cr. (gold), 150,000 Cr. (silver), 70,000 Cr. (bronze) * Prize Car: Abarth 500 '09 with tuning parts Challenge 2: A formidable challenge in a high-spec FF sports car! Your vehicle for the second part of this challenge is the Volkswagen Scirocco R '10, whose powerful engine and rigid chassis should you to achieve an even better time than in the first challenge. This event is aimed at beginners- and intermediate-level drivers. * Target Score: 1,000,000 (gold), 800,000 (silver), 600,000 (bronze) * Rewards: 400,000 Cr. (gold), 250,000 Cr. (silver), 100,000 Cr. (bronze) * Prize Car: Volkswagen Scirocco R '10 with tuning parts Challenge 3: A scintilliating challenge in a stunning supercar! The third leg of this challenge puts you behind the wheel of the Ferrari GTO '84, which combines the thrilling acceleration of a supercar with the unique driving experience of an MR drivetrain. This event is aimed at intermediate- and advanced level drivers. * Target Score: 1,000,000 (gold), 800,000 (silver), 600,000 (bronze) * Rewards: 800,000 Cr. (gold), 350,000 Cr. (silver), 200,000 Cr. (bronze) * Prize Car: Ferrari GTO '84 with tuning parts Challenge 4: A breathtaking high-performance super-challenge! Introduced in update 1.14, the additional fourth challenge pits players in the Nissan GT-R NISMO '14 added in Update 1.12. Designed for the more advanced level drivers, this challenge also features rain during certain pars of the race. * Target Score: 1,200,000 (gold), 1,000,000 (silver), 700,000 (bronze) * Rewards: 900,000 Cr. (gold), 400,000 Cr. (silver), 250,000 Cr. (bronze) * Prize Car: Nissan GT-R NISMO '14 Scoring At the end of the race, the following bonus points are added in addition to the raw points the player had collected: * Time remaining at the finish line (multiplied by 10,000) * Cars overtaken (multiplied by 5,000) * Highest combo the player had achieved (multiplied by 2,000) * 200,000 points for perfect lap (without doing anything that could cause the player to drop their combo) Note * When your car is on the left side or right side of the track, the AI swerves to right or left side perspective as you approach them, giving you an easy way to overtake them without blocking your way. * Prizes in this challenge can be only claimed once. * Going the wrong way during the challenges will cause the timer to go faster until game over is declared. * The event in general resembled many arcade racers that used time limits and check points, such as Out Run. Category:GT6 Special Events